The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and manufacturing technologies therefor and in particular to a semiconductor device provided in one package with a microcomputer (hereafter, referred to as micro) and a power device typified by MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and a technology effectively applicable to the manufacture thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-281443 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology for single packaging a semiconductor chip with IGBT formed therein and a semiconductor chip with a diode formed therein. In this technology, specifically, the semiconductor chip with the IGBT formed therein and the semiconductor chip with the diode formed therein are placed over the main surface of a multilayer wiring board (ceramic substrate) with solder bump electrodes in between.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-227416 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-91945 (Patent Document 3) disclose technologies related to switching regulators (DC-DC converters). Specifically, these patent documents disclose a package structure for single packaging a control IC together with a high-side MOSFET and a low-side MOSFET comprising switching elements.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-281433
[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-227416
[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-091945